


Strong woman Kim Dahyun

by Freethepengus



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Action & Romance, CEO Myoui Mina, Crime Fighting, Eventual Romance, F/F, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:06:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27708082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freethepengus/pseuds/Freethepengus
Summary: CEO Myoui Mina starts to receive threats to leave her company, her biggest accomplishment, but she will not go down without a fight she will stop whoever is after her on her own at least she thinks until she learns that maybe getting help is not always a bad thing.
Relationships: Kim Dahyun/Myoui Mina, Minatozaki Sana/Park Jisoo | Jihyo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	1. You have saved me.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello this is my first multi-chapter fic and I honestly don't know where I'm headed with it.
> 
> Title based on the K-drama Strong woman Do Bong-Soon also some parts also based on it but not completely 
> 
> also was inspired by the Dahyunism stage.
> 
> not proofread will fix any mistakes later

“Myoui, we have given you many warnings now stepped down from your company before you regret it!” A deep voice came from the speaker as a black screen with red letters occupied her computer screen with what was supposed to be a threat of ‘you will die.’ but this did not face the girl; she had learned that these threats were never really escalated beyond just threats. But they are still tiresome because starting up a company against your family’s wishes while being a woman wasn't hard enough, life really had to add the competing companies trying to sabotage her company along with the regular scammers and a few hackers and blackmailing.

“Why don't you show your face, why be a coward and hide behind a voice effect and a phone just to tell me all of this, when you decide to face me then we can talk.” and with that, she ended the call. In all honesty, if Jihyo didn't know Mina and had been the one on the other side of the phone she would be terrified with just the low tone the girl used (maybe she was a bit scared) she knew Mina was a big softie but when you threaten her, her company or anyone she cares about well yeah better not mess with her.

“You know whoever is behind this, you must have really pissed them off,” Even if she knew how scary the girl can be she could help but worry about her too.

“Please that's child's play they have nothing, you think they can scare me with a few phone calls and a beginner's level for hacking. It will take much more to bring me down. You know that better than anyone Hyo.”

“Still you should look into getting more security, maybe a bodyguard this treats could get worse.” Mina knew they were empty threats but she could never be too careful so she must get to the bottom of this before it became serious. “I will double security around the office and also will assign someone to look out for you, Sana and Tzuyu.”

“I meant for you, not me and my family.”

“I'm fine but I prefer not to take the chances with my family”

Mina knew just how to get to Jihyo being all soft for her and her family that eventually became Mina’s family after her own family didn't accept her and practically kicked her out. Jihyo knew how stubborn she was and that there was no changing the mind of Myoui Mina once she was set on something. Mina and Jihyo continued with their meeting as she just wanted to be done with work for the day as much as she loved her job, running a company can also be exhausting and while having the help of Jihyo there were things she had to do herself.

* * *

Dahyun had always been one to avoid conflict, especially physical conflict, but she was never one to back down from a fight as long as it was for a good cause like helping out the feeble. That is also how she ended in situations like her current one.

Facing thugs that underestimate her because she is just a small girl and most of the time that is an advantage because they never see it coming. Growing up surrounded by thugs and hitman lead by her aunt after her family was killed, she started to learn as she shadowed her aunt she trained and got skills since all the members took a liking to her they would show her skills and now she could take on as many people, she didn't want to be the defenseless 8 year old she was.

Her aunt told her multiple times to choose a good path in life to leave the gang life behind. She had lived through too much and deserved to live a good and happy life. It was until she got arrested and had to serve time for a few months, she decided to get her life together and knew that her parents were not proud to see where she was headed.

But trouble seems to always find her and that's how she found herself in the middle of these thugs, who don’t care for fair fights as they were about to go at it 10 to 1. She really should not have gotten involved and really she could have walked away but the good side of her could not let the young girl get beat up so unfairly

“You know at least make it fair guys.”

In this situation, anyone would have been scared to see 10 plus thugs turning your way holding bats, pipes, or really anything they could grab that could cause damage and making you a target. She heard the cynical laughs of the gang as she got closer to where they circled the girl

“Has no one told you to mind your own business little girl.”

Chaeyoung even if she is all about girl power and all couldn't help but wish for someone taller or stronger or at least with some company that would be able to take on all this creeps not a girl her size in the most wear pajamas she was thankful non the less but also felt bad because now this kind stranger was gonna get beat up just for being kind.

“Hey, kid! You owe me for this.”

Chaeyoung had no time to react as punches started flying towards her, helping as much as she could with her low fighting skills. But as Chaeyoung finished throwing punches to a couple of dudes she looked at her right where the girl in the checkered pajamas had already knocked half of the thugs and she could help but be amazed at the skills and the swift hits she was throwing she received a few hits but for every hit, she received she'd make it double for the others until the last one fell over in pain.

“I- how? You have saved me. I'm eternally grateful!” dropping to her knees Cheayoung was so amazed and forever indebted if not for this kind stranger she would be dead.

“No need for that but you owe me come on…”

“Chaeyoung!”

“Chaeyoung you are buying me ramen all that fighting made me hungry.”

“Yes of course anything you want.”

“I'm Dahyun.” the taller said as she extended her hand towards the shorter to help her get up. They walked away leaving the beat-up men rolling around from the pain behind. Chaeyoung had been looking for someone to take her under her wing. Being alone was getting tiring, she thought she might have found the right person in Dahyun.

“How did you learn to fight like that you were amazing, flying around and throwing punches and kicks and just beating all those thugs.”

“I was raised by a hitman. Also, jail is a good place to practice I guess.”

Chaeyoung was not sure if she was joking or not as she had said that so nonchalant with the biggest smile possible and whether she was joking or not Chaeyoung did not care she decided she liked Dahyun and she had saved from this moment on she made a promise to stick by Dahyun's side.

“No matter from this day on I will be your apprentice ”

Dahyun could really just turn the kid down and send her on her way but for some reason she liked her and it would not hurt to have someone around plus she looked persistent. She figures it would be tough to shake her off and might as well save the efforts.


	2. wow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, sorry for the wait for anyone that is keeping up with this mess  
> Like I had mentioned before I had no clue where I was going with this story but I think   
> I have figured it out ish 
> 
> I'm sorry for any mistakes or typos i didn't not proof read this  
> Also, more people make appearances in this chapter

Dahyun was never fond of the police after they had been the ones to cover up the murder of her family, when she tried to find any information regarding their case and she found out they had declared their dead as suicide she knew they had been paid off to close their case and her family would never get the justice they deserve with their help. She also didn't have a clean record with them considering the path she was in before but there has been only one good cop she could trust even if she didn't show it.

“I thought you said you were not in the gang anymore and you were gonna start on a clean slate?”

a person Dahyun knew would be looking for her after what happened the other day.

“I didn't know that eating noodles in the middle of the day still made me look like a gangster.”

“No, but the report sitting on my desk about 10 henchmen that got beat up by someone wearing checkered pants does.”

Dahyun just continued to slurp her noodles, as the other person ordered a plate of noodles for herself.

“I hear those are quite popular these days, something about a popular idol starting this trend and I gotta say she has taste.”

The detective couldn't help rolling her eyes at the ridiculous response from the young troublemaker, which in retrospect she tended to do that a lot in the presence of her ever since she met her.

“The bruises on your hands and the fact that you are the only other person to wear those checkered pants around here point to you.”

“You know you should be a detective.” And there goes another eye roll.

“Funny but I'm not here to arrest you you know I'm actually off the clock but was curious to know what happened and I knew it was you the moment the mention of checkered pants was made.” the detective started eating her noodles as she waited for the girl to make up her mind on whether to tell Nayeon or just shrug it off.” also they are not looking for you,” she added.

“I'm not in the gang anymore like I said and as far as the bruises I uh fell.”

That's all Dahyun had to say she knew Nayeon would understand her.

“On somebody's face? So how is the search for a job?”

“Oh it's great you should see the number of people that want to hire a former gangster I have so many job offers I can't even decide which to take.”

They talked for a while until it was time for Nayeon to go back to work leaving Dahyun with her thoughts.

“Broooo!!”

But not for long as she was soon interrupted by a small screaming figure making her way into the restaurant gaining the attention of everyone there with a few scolding eyes as she makes her way to Dahyun.

“Hey hey, kid calm down what's wrong?”

“I need your help, hurry! They want to take it away, the loan sharks come on.”

And with that, they were out the door.

* * *

~~~

It had been weeks now since the last time Mina had received treats and whereas Jihyo thought maybe they had given up mina wasn't so sure that she wanted to have hope that maybe they did that is until the instant she opened her mail to find a yet another treat this time writing in what seems to be blood in what they thought would probably be a step up from their previous threats, this was tiring now and she just wanted to end this she had to find out who was behind this who wanted to destroy her company.

“Are you still not a bit worried about yourself now?”

“I'm more annoyed than anything really. I just want to find these people and get this over.”

“Have you had any luck finding anything they might have left behind in their hacking?”

“No, not yet, I don't understand how someone can be so bad with their hacking and threats yet have a clean footprint online it doesn't make sense.”

Mina had been frustrated for weeks now, one thing these people had was that they were good at covering their steps making it impossible to track anything down but she knew they were bound to make a mistake.

“Maybe you should take a few days off, don't you have dinner with your dad and his family coming up? I still don't know why you still attend those dinners, after all, they put you through”

“It's complicated, but I can't take off. I don't want to leave you with all the work, especially with the launch coming up.”

Mina knew it really wasn't but she just preferred not to voice out loud her reasons.

“You need some rest too. Besides everything is pretty much done we are just working on the final detail at least take the day off you seem like you need it.”

Jihyo sent a teasing smile at the last part. Mina knew Jihyo was just teasing her but she also knew there was some truth to her words and maybe taking the day might actually be a good idea, plus Jihyo was just as stubborn as her with things she knew she was not going to get her friend off her back. With a defeated sigh and an eye roll, she turned off her computer and gathered her stuff.

“Fine.”

It had felt like forever since the last time she had taken a day off but she was not sure what to do what did normal people do at this time when everyone is at work, this made her realize that she should probably take a vacation at some point and also cut down on office time she needed to get out and do what normal people do like.

But what exactly is that?

She decided to go for a walk and get some fresh air hoping that it would help clear her mind and after grabbing some food she had been craving noodles Momo had told her of a good spot close to the river. Mina walked mindlessly for a little until she decided to look for the noodle restaurant but then a scene caught her attention. A more secluded area where tourists normally didn't make it seemed that it was more local people around, there were some big guys screaming and destroying property that certainly did not belong to them as Mina got closer she could see an old man being beaten by some other guys. Then two shorter girls showed up as Mina was about to interrupt the guys.

“Dahyun this way please we gotta help him.”

She caught the name of the girl in the checkered pants an odd choice or fashion, and Mina was about to call the police because she didn't want this girl to get hurt. It seemed like an unfair fight. She went to one of the windows of the place just to be on the lookout of when to call the cops, but she was left surprised at the sight she saw blurs of the red checkers pants as kicks flew by towards the guys and some were already on the floor. This girl definitely knew what she was doing it's like she was creating a dance with every move and Mina was transfixed with her and really from the beginning as she didn't hesitate to jump in the situation just to help this poor man.

Mina was in a trance with this girl and wanted to know more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone continues to read this hopefully is not too crappy I will try to update sooner 
> 
> let me know what yall think in the comments, on curious cat or dm on Twitter.  
> https://curiouscat.qa/freethepenguins  
> Twitter: Hyunschocopie


	3. When can you start?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello,
> 
> Hope everyone had a Merry and safe Christmas or happy holidays or just a nice break!!
> 
> Finally another chapter
> 
> here I am again hehe sorry it took a while I kinda got stuck with this chapter as I'm writing this as I go( bad idea) and kinda lost where this story is headed but somehow I'm back I will try to procrastinate less in order to finish it not sure how long it will take but yeah haha 
> 
> this is a bit of a longer chapter sorry for any typos did not proofread this much
> 
> anyways enjoy!

Mina couldn't get the pale girl out of her head for some reason and she needed to find out who she was, it was killing her. She didn't want to look like a stalker but she needed to find out. She had forgotten she was in the middle of a meeting with Jihyo when she slammed her hands on the table as she stood up startling the innocent girl.

“Let's get lunch?” it sounded like a question but also an order.

“O-okay?”

Deciding to go for the stalker option Mina decided to go around the food alley dragging an unsuspecting Jihyo with her with the pretense of lunch but with a hope to see the pale girl once again, she could not explain it she had been drawn to her and she needed to know more about her needed to know her. 

After passing many restaurants with good options Mina figured they had to eventually go into one as she was sure her best friend was going to start asking questions.  
So she settled on a noodles restaurant but it looked like the universe was on her side right as they walked in the girl Mina ha been searching for was there in all her plaid pants glory, she wonders if that's all she owns maybe she has a closet full of plaid pants in every single color there is.

She also notices the same girl that was with her last time friend, sister, cousin maybe Mina didn't want to think that maybe that could be her girlfriend, pushing her thought away she followed Jihyo to the table she had chosen and tried to look through the menu but still have her eye on the short girl.

“I don't think she is part of the menu”

Jihyo knew her friend but even if she didn't know her one no one could miss the heart eyes she was throwing at the pale girl in the checkered pants, but Jihyo was kinda surprised she had never seen her best friend like this before and in all honesty, it was scarier than when she is mad.

Mina turned bright red at the comment, well so much for being subtle. Deciding that she probably looked like a weirdo just staring at the girl Mina opted to concentrate on the menu and order their lunch.

After they were almost finished eating, Jihyo got called back to the office, something about an emergency that only required her and that Mina should continue her stari-er lunch. She decided to stop being a creep and left the restaurant soon after. While Mina had been too absorbed in the younger girl she failed to notice the man that had been watching since she had left her office with Jihyo. He soon followed her out.

Mina went for a walk around the river, not many people around as many are at work or school at that time and the few that are there are just about to go as the normal lunchtime for everyone is over now, she could enjoy the fresh air.

Mina's mind was occupied with many thoughts she had the whole threats think to figure out her company and now adding the intriguing girl that’s just wouldn’t leave her mind,it made her worried because if this was just by only seeing her she wasn’t sure what it would be like if she ever had a chance to talk to her let alone get to know her. One thing Mina has is determination and she was determined to have the girl in her life.

The next thing Mina saw was an unpleasant face in front of her, a creepy guy coming towards her she knew this must be the next step to the threats since the first was not going in their favor so they were resorting to physical violence.

The guy charged towards her grabbing her arm and Mina tried to fight as much as possible but knew it wasn’t gonna do much if the guy continued 

Just as Mina was losing hope in a split second the guy was off of her and hitting the floor a few feet away the force sending a few punches and then the next second she was next to her helping her up she could see her lips moving as Mina slowly came back from the shock of it all.

“Miss, are you okay? Did he hurt you much? hello miss.”

“I- I'm okay thank you I'm good now.’’

That had been when it dawned on her that the person that had saved her was the girl she had been staring at had her daydreaming this whole time.

“We should call the police.”

Mina had to figure out who was behind all of this so her best chance to at least have a lead was this guy but she did not want to involve the police in that investigation just yet.

“wait can we hold off on that just for a bit.”

The other girl was taken aback by that but just shrugged.

That's when Mina's expression changed putting her best-known resting bitch face as she approached the thug that had been felt so superior just before attacking her but now was a crying mess asking for mercy.

“Who sent you?” Mina asked in a deep voice that even brought chills to Dahyun from where she was. She figured this girl was scary, had little fighting skills but definitely had a strong presence that could scare anyone with one look.

The thug was just crying no audible words coming from him as Mina pushed for answers. She could see the fear in his eyes at the recognition of the short girl so she was gonna have to use that to her advantage. He didn't have to know that this is the first time they have actually talked.

“So you want her to keep beating you?” This seemed to bring more fear to his eyes; he was aware of who Dahyun was and what she was capable of doing.

“No! I'm sorry I'm sorry I want to live please I was just doing what was asked of me but I didn't know you two knew each other I would not have accepted the job if I had known, I swear i don't know anything.”

“Who sent you?”Mina repeated the question.

“I received a call from someone requesting my services. They delivered an envelope with money and pictures of you. I was asked to follow you and then just scare for now but I swear I don't know who it was. I receive orders, get paid, and follow them. It's an anonymous service.”

Mina saw the fear in the man's eyes just by seeing the shorter girl. She was sure he wasn't gonna lie knowing the possibility that he could get a worse beating from this person.

Dahyun was listening to the conversation that was happening in front of her and she was sure she had just stepped into someone else's business that she should have.It sounded like this girl was a target of one of the many gangs around town or maybe loan sharks nah the girl looked expensive and just exuded power, to be in debt it was more probable for her to be the head of her own gang.

“Are you a gangster or something cause that was impressive you went from being saved to this stoic and scary person that doesn't need saving wow it even gave me chills.” Dahyun was always one to not hold back with her comments and this time was no exception.

Mina couldn't help but chuckle at that turning back to the shorter girl, 

“What can I say? I have many sides. Thank you so much for your help…”

“Dahyun, and no problem he was acting weird back at the restaurant and saw that he followed you after your uh girlfriend”

“Friend” Mina interjected faster than lightning but then it dawned on her what she said if Dahyun had noticed the guy she most likely noticed Mina staring oh god this would be a good time for the earth to open up and swallow her.

“Right Friend, left and there are many creeps around here and it gets dangerous for a pretty girl walking alone…” Dahyun eyes widen and couldn't help the red in her cheeks now “I mean for any like any girl pretty or not its I mean you are pretty but I mean like for all girls it's a dangerous world.” It got worse now that she was backpedaling. She should stick to punching creeps. 

Mina was enjoying the awkward girl in front of her, the little red cheeks that she just wanted to pinch but Mina had to hold back. She does not want to be receiving a punch from her; she is sure that it would not be a welcomed gesture after they just met. She opts for smiling at her and end the girl's embarrassment sorta.

“So do you go around saving pretty girls?”

Dahyun got more flustered by Mina's question and tried to go for a safe answer by just avoiding the whole subject.

“We should get you some ice and clean up those cuts while the police arrive.” 

Mina had not even paid attention to the pain on her face and arms too preoccupied with the guy and Dahyun.

Soon after Chaeyoung arrived with Nayeon and a few officers as she had told the younger girl to call her as she took care of the wounds on Mina.

“Why are you always involved in these things?”

Dahyun just shrugged 

“She was just helping,” Mina interjected with a stern face. She did not like this Nayeon girl.

“Yeah yeah, she always is.” 

After reluctantly Mina gave her statement to Nayeon withholding most of the information as she did not want the police involved yet on this.

Then she had a scolding Jihyo to deal with.

“What. did. i. tell. you. about. getting. security. for. Yourself.” Jihyo punctuates every word with a smack to Minas back then pulling her into a bone-crushing hug, gathering the attention from the officers as well as Dahyun and her friend? If Mina was not in pain before she is sure as hell was now.

“I'm fine it was nothing major and I only got hurt cause I was distracted but I'm fine.”

“I am gonna hire a bodyguard for you and will book you self defense classes you cannot go running around like this Mina we are not kids anymore and you run a big company it's not safe for you and I know you don't like people following your every move but still.”

Jihyo was ranting about Mina’s safety and what she needed to do and Mina did not want to stop her because it would be worse but she needed to because she didn't want a bodyguard, Jihyo was cut off from her rant, and mina was drawn from her thoughts by Dahyun’s smaller friend, at least that's how Mina would refer to her until she was told otherwise but she hoped there was no otherwise.

“Sorry to interrupt but couldn't help to overhear your erm strong voice, you want self-defense classes my buddy here can help with that.”  
The shorter girl pushed a scolding Dahyun towards Jihyo.

“She can also be a bodyguard. She has time, she is actually jobless and has the skills and she already saved you...ma’am, and if you are looking to reward her what better way than with a job.” Chaeyoung saw an opportunity and took her shot even if she might get a flying kick from her bro but she was determined to help her.

Dahyun was gonna kill Chaeyoung, she was gonna dropkick her off Seoul's tallest building and she would happily turn herself to Nayeon.

“Don't listen to this kid Mina. You don't have to reward me or anything, it was nothing I was just looking out for a fellow citizen like any decent human would.” Dahyun finished with an awkward laugh as she wanted to run away at this point.

“When can you start?”

Everyone looked up surprised by the question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and you made it, they finally met yay!! 
> 
> like I said before I don't really have an exact plan on where I'm going here but it comes along I think hope yall are liking it and are not disappointed also thank you for waiting for the updates and continuing to read this fic I promise I will finish it!
> 
> anyways come yell at me on Twitter or curious cat  
> Hyunschocopie  
> https://curiouscat.qa/freethepenguins


	4. whats with the pants?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, happy new year!! :D
> 
> sorry for the super long wait work and life are kicking my ass but I made it up with longer updates this time.
> 
> I feel like its chapter will start to pick up a bit more but It's not my best 
> 
> also, i think my style in writing changes a bit every chapter but I'm just trying to find what i like best hopefully its not that big of a difference 
> 
> hope ya'll like it let me know what ya think.

“When can you start?” Jihyo asked the flustered girl, she could feel Mina’s eyes on her but decided to ignore her for now. She wasn't sure what Mina’s response was gonna be but she decided to take matters into her hands.

“How about tomorrow can you come in at 9 to this address.”Seeing as no response came, Jihyo took the lead and shoved a business card at the girl.

“She will be there!” and really anyone hearing the conversation would think it was just a conversation between Jihyo and Chaeyoung as the other two were still trying to understand what was happening.

Mina and Dahyun were both pulled away by their respective friends going their separate ways for now.

Minas was quiet really quiet and it was enerving Jihyo, she's probably planning her death maybe she can send Sana a text to pack some of their stuff and meet her at the airport escape to Mexico and change all of their names and just run a small bakery after all Tzuyu loves bread, but before her mind could spiral out of control even more.

“Thank you but I told you I don't need a bodyguard.” Mina’s deep voice came

It made Jihyo’s skin crawl but she was not gonna back down

“Mina at this point I don't care what you say you will get one clearly these people are stepping up their game and you are in danger.”

Mina was quiet for the rest of the ride home; she didn't want to get her hopes up of Dahyun actually taking the offer and Mina having time to get to know the girl, she also didn't want Jihyo to know at least yet of what she was feeling as she was not sure herself.

Chaeyoung seemed to like living life on the edge. She knew what Dahyun was capable of and even if she had saved her and trusted her there really isn't anything stopping her from punching all her teeth out.

“Chaeyoung!” The deep voice calling her name instead of her nickname made her want to run and hide in one of the cells at Nayeon’s precinct.

“That’s my name yep… sorry but I know how bummed you have been about finding a job and maybe that would be a good opportunity .”

“I'm not sure Chae, I mean we don't know this woman what does she need protecting from is she a bad person that people are after her maybe she is part of a gang I definitely do not want to go back to that and I don't want to be protecting a bad person as pretty and nice she may seem.”

“I don't think she is a bad person, maybe she is being attacked because she won't give up her secret formula, or maybe she is like a famous person that we don't know her aura definitely did not give super creepy ‘i will have my men kill you and all your family’ kind of vibes.”

“And the card says Miyoui Corp hmm that sounds familiar.” Chaeyoung tried to think where she had seen or heard the name from but could not think of anything.

“Look let's go check it out tomorrow see what exactly they want from you and then you can decide yeah?”

“Fine.” Dahyun was left with her thoughts on what tomorrow could bring.

* * *

“What happened out there?”

“I-i'm sorry boss this girl got in the way of my guy before he could do anything to Miyoui, she is the one that sent all of our men to the hospital a few weeks ago and stopped the other guys from collecting out money from the old man.” the scranny man on the floor said as he pulled out an envelope with pictures.

“So you're telling me this tiny woman beat a bunch of my guys and is the one stopping everyone from doing their job and collecting my money.” The last words came with a few punches and kicks to the other man until he was barely able to get up again.

“I don't care how you do it but make sure Miyoui gets the message you were supposed to deliver before we can move on with the plan. I don't want any more mistakes.” the man threw the pictures at the other and if they had been knifes the guy would have been dead in that instance “and don't come back here unless you have done your job. Got it!”

With that the man scurried out of the office to tend to his wounds and get the information, he didn't want his body to be dragged out the next time he showed up to this office.

The man inside had to get someone else as he wasn't sure of the incompetent guy that just left and he needed to know who this girl was and why she was so brazen about getting involved in other people's business

So he now had to call on his best man to get the job done. He dialed a phone, a voice answering ready to receive orders, “I want you to find out all you can about this bitch playing a hero in my town.”

* * *

The next day Dahyun showed up at the address on the card with a very eager Chaeyoung in tow they really didn't know what to expect but certainly not this big building in front of them, it was intimidating in a way and Dahyun knows all about intimidating.

They were now in front of one of the employee's desks and now there was definitely no turning back as Dahyun heard Chaeyoung talking to the girl.

“Hello, she is here to see..” Chaeyoung patted Dahyun for the business card she had been given as she forgot the name” Jihyo...Park Jihyo?”

“Vice President Park? What are your names?”

Dahyun was kinda hoping the girl would look down on them and just call security to kick them out after all they definitely did not look like they belonged here but of course,, she had to be a nice person and not call security and actually give both of them a badge and tell them where to go.

If Chaeyoung didn't resemble an excited puppy before she definitely did now the elevator ride seemed like it would take ages as it seemed they were heading for the top but they view was definitely something she could enjoy even if none of this worked out I mean who just goes around and hands jobs with no information for all they know Dahyun could be a bad person.

Dahyun didn't realize she had been thinking out loud but until Chaeyoung answered her thoughts “If you were a bad person you would not have helped that woman yesterday or helped me that night or after that”

“But I used to be.”

Chaeyoung still didn't know much about her past but she knew the Dahyun now and she was nothing but a kind soul. Maybe she had been lost before but now she is trying to do the right thing.

Before she could get another word out the doors opened at the top floor and were greeted by Jihyo.

“Hello ladies, please come with me. Would you like anything to drink or to eat.”

“No, we are fine.”

“What do you have?”

Both Chaeyoung and Dahyun answered the latter by throwing a look at the younger to which she just ignored.

“Here we are, Mina got a visitor for you.” Jihyo knew she was pushing it now but she was kinda enjoying the fluster Mina it had been a while.

“I-Yes come in.” Mina came around her desk to greet the said visitor.

“Why don't I show you around and take you to the cafeteria while Dahyun and Mina talk.”

“Oh, that sounds great. I saw some interesting from the elevator.” Jihyo left with an even more excited Chaeyoung.

“Hey” for being a CEO and having done many presentations in front of thousands of people, she is sure no one would believe any of that at this moment with how awkward she seemed.

“How are you doing like the wounds and stuff.”

“I got them treated yesterday and all so they are good but here please have a seat.” Mina led her towards the sofa.

“I just want to say to you, I don't want you to feel obligated to accept this offer only if you want to and are comfortable, I'm also not a mob boss or anything like that in my company and everything I do is legit.”

Dahyun couldn't help to chuckle at that it also helped to ease her nerves

“I don't know, it's such a nice building. I may have my doubts plus you were also pretty scary yesterday.”

“Oh please, yesterday was pure bluff. I can be scarier if needed.” Mina said with a gummy to her smile

“I don't think you are making a great point here about not being a mob boss.”

“That proves nothing, anyways shall we talk business now.”

“Hmm we’ll see I guess, but sure.” Dahyun was impressed at how Mina could go from awkward to a cute dork to business mode all in the span of seconds

“So as per Jihyo's insistence i need a bodyguard but I don't like the idea of having someone follow me at all times or just standing there waiting for ‘danger’ but due to yesterday events it's non-negotiable for my safety or whatnot I'll go more into detail if you decide to take the position.”  
Mina paused to let Dahyun take in the information given.

“This would also not be just a regular bodyguard position it would be disguised more as a personal assistant and also as a self defense teacher but you are not obligated to take either.”

“I don't know if I'm cut out to be a personal assistant or bodyguard at all. Honestly, I have no experience as a self-defense teacher. I can help but the rest I don't know.”

“I think you would be perfect for the job.”

“I also want to mention before we get ahead of ourselves here I've recently got out of jail it wasn't nothing too big and you may not be mob boss but I was part of a gang but I'm not anymore I promise.” Dahyun rushed the last part she wasn't sure if she was gonna take the job but she also didn't want to leave a bad impression on Mina.

“I-um i know.” Mina gave her an apologetic look but Jihyo and her needed to know who they were exactly offering a job to.

“You know?”

“Yes sorry Jihyo did a background check on you but like you know just a professional one like any person offering you a job would nothing deep or in a creepy way i promi-.”

“And you still offered the job to me?”

“Yes? I didn't see any problems with it and you have seemed like you have the basic skills for a bodyguard the rest well we can work on it as we go that is if you accept.”

Dahyun felt like she was dreaming there was no possible way this woman was offering her a job after knowing her background and them really being strangers.

“If I'm being honest here too you intrigue me .”

“What? I what.”

That's all it took for Dahyn to short circuit

“Here how you think about it and let me know in a few days everything in this packet explains a bit more on the job benefits and pay.”

Dahyun took the big envelope with the contract. She could at least think about it and again it's not like she had job offers raining on her.

Few days went by, she had received a few text messages from Mina after they exchanged numbers for the pure reason that if Dahyun had any questions with the contract which she had answered but today it had been different she asked her to meet her at the park for whatever reason.

Mina decided to go for a jog at the park when she got the idea to text Dahyun to meet her there she had answered questions the girl had regarding the contract but she was getting the thought that Dahyun was too sure about accepting so she thought maybe they spent some time together and got to know each other a bit it would ease any worry they girl may have.

She had done a few laps by the time she spotted Dahyun arriving in her signature checkered pants but as she was making her way towards her she spotted the suspicious man behind her as he was pulling a gun from his back pointing it at Dahyun she ran towards the girl pushing her to the side as the man fired the gun but luckily missing and instead hitting Mina on the arm as they both fell to the floor to avoid any more bullets.

The man took off running knowing the noise from the shots would grab attention from people.  
Dahyun tried to run towards him but gave up instead choosing to stay with Mina.

“Mina are you okay.”

“You know it's you who is supposed to be doing the protecting not the other way around.”

“Technically I haven't accepted yet.”

“Yet? That means you are accepting it then.” Mina could help the loud yelp as the adrenaline rush was coming to an end and she could feel the pain.

“We should get you to the hospital and we can talk about this later.”

“It's okay, it's not that bad.”

“Come on, where is your car? I'll drive you to the hospital.”

Dahyun pulled Mina to her feet, with the latter leaning her weight on Dahyun as they made their way to the car she knew it wasn't a deep wound but Mina was enjoying being close to DAhyun and she might as well enjoy it while she can.

“Please don't tell Jihyo about this yet she will not take it well she will tell Sana and Momo well that's not gonna end well.”

“Sana? Momo??”

“JIhyo’s wife and our other best friend all three are like sisters to me and you already saw how protective Jihyo is of me. Well, Sana and Momo can go a little overboard and i will not hear the end of it.”

For some reason Dahyun felt relieved knowing this information about Jihyo and now Sana and Momo.

“Hmm, it seems you are more scared of your friends than all the people out there trying to kill you.”

“Well once you meet them you will understand. But I'm not sure if thi- ``. Mina didn't finish her sentence as Dahyun did a rough turn making her arm collide with the side of the door and causing pain and maybe she added some yelps for dramatics but Dahyun didn't need to know that.

“Ahh! Dahyun that hurts, is this how I die!? In the hands of your driving.”

“Sorry! Not my fault the streets are built like that ”

“Are you sure you even know how to drive?”

“Hey! I just haven't done it in a while.”

Mina enjoyed teasing the younger girl and it was becoming her new favorite thing.

“Can I ask what's with the pants?” Mina was genuinely curious about the fashion choice.

They arrived at the hospital soon after leaving Mina with no answer to her curiosity and she was taken by the nurse to get her checked out, Dahyun took the chance now to call Jihyo as she figures Mina must face her at one point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new characters unlocked sorta in this chapter, I will be introducing more people in the next chapter still have no idea how I just know they are coming, also the story is picking up more let me know your thoughts on the comments or on  
> Twitter @ hyunschocopie

**Author's Note:**

> Don't know how many chapters this will be now when I will update but I will try to update if anyone is actually interested.
> 
> also, let me know what y'all think 
> 
> and what other couples you would like to see!
> 
> Curious Cat https://curiouscat.qa/freethepenguins


End file.
